


Highs and lows (just like rainbow roads)

by Reptilesarelit (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Michael just wants to win rainbow road but jeremys a clingy bitch (same tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Reptilesarelit
Summary: Jeremy is high and in love
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Highs and lows (just like rainbow roads)

Jeremy inhaled the smoke slowly then slowly exhaled, getting high in his boyfriends basement while they played videogames was something 13 year old Jeremy definitely didn't think he would be doing, at 13 he thought he would be out partying and sneaking out of his window at night to see his girlfriend, well sometimes he did that with his boyfriend but that another story for another time, point is, he never thought he'd being doing this but here he was.

He looked over at michael who was very aggressively playing Mario kart, he glanced at the screen, ah rainbow road, that makes more sense. At times like this, where he was as high as a kite, he thought it was a bit ironic that Michael hated rainbow road so much, I mean he was gay after all which was just like, represented by like, a big ass rainbow so it was a bit ironic.

Michael seemed stressed, well he was playing rainbow road. While part of Jeremy knew that interrupting Michael's intense game of Mario kart was probably not a thing that a good bro would do but Jeremy really wanted to kiss his boyfriend 

He gently laid himself against Michael, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his legs over his, and started kissing his neck.

Michael ended up losing his game of Mario kart, but it was okay, because as fucking cheesy as it sounds he had jermey and he was definitely a good reminder that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last night in my notes, thought it wasn't that bad so I decided to post it, sorry it's so short.
> 
> Follow me at Tumblr Reptiles-at-at-the-disco or twitter @Reptilesarelit we can chat or just send each other Danny dorito memes


End file.
